Tom Felton y los Fic
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras veia un video por youtube, aqui no puedo dar mucha información, por lo que sugiero que entren y lean. Ligero Resumen: Tom no sabia que eran los Fic, asi que la animadora (?) de la expo le leyó un trozo de un Fic. Llega Dan y todo se vuelve loco X'D. Contiene SLASH/YAOI (nada demasiado fuerte). ¡ENTREN Y LEAN! Y dejen muuuchos Review ;D.


_**Como siempre, la historia contendrá SLASH/YAOI (nada demasiado fuerte), asi que de pasada, si no te gusta, por favor, no leas.**_

Este es una especie de One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras veía un vídeo por youtube en donde a Tom le preguntaban sobre que opinaba del Drarry, así que aquí esta el resultado de mi i-ma-gi-na-ci-ón X'D.

Mi historia no es la traducción del vídeo nop, es solo lo que me imagino, puede que sepa leer en inglés, pero escucharlo es totalmente distinto. Tuve que repetir algunas partes en el vídeo varias veces antes de poder entenderlo ¬.¬!

Estoy pasando (nuevamente) por un bloqueo de escritor, espero que al sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, pueda volver a mi rutina normal, lo cual es... ver cantidad y cantidades, montones y montones de Yaoi O/O.

Aquí no puedo decir que los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Rowling, por que no es así.

Digamos que los personajes pertenecen a ellos mismo ;D

Además, estaré esperando sus Review 3

Por cierto, si quieren buscar el vídeo, solo pongan en Youtube "Tom Felton Talks about Drarry"

_Cursiva : _Es de la que hace las preguntas.

_**Negrita-Cursiva**_**: **Cuando empieza a leer.

Normal: Tom Habla.

* * *

**FanExpo -Cánada- 20:30 hrs.**

"_Así__ que Tom, ¿qué piensas sobre los fic que tanto circulan por la red y los cuales, las fans llaman Drarry?_"- Tom estaba un tanto confundido, si, había escuchado a Dan y Rupert hablando sobre unos tales "Fic" pero no se había atrevido a preguntar.

"Bueno, realmente no puedo opinar mucho, puesto que al estar demasiado ocupado con el rodaje y todo, no he tenido tiempo ni de ir al baño"- el público se reía, realmente estaba avergonzado al no saber que eran los tales "Fic".

"_Habíamos escuchado algo de eso, y si me permite, me gustaría leerle un trozo de un pequeño Fic que preparamos para esta ocasión_"- Tom asintió, mientras veía a la mujer sacar un papel de su bolsillo. "_Aquí dice: **"Mirando a los ojos de su enemigo, y enamorado en secreto, sentía las lágrimas caer por su mejilla, seguramente aquello era una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad que la persona que más amaba estuviera besándose con ese chico. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el sonido de un golpe hizo que volviera a ver. Harry estaba con la mano levantada, dispuesto a darle otro golpe a aquel idiota que lo había besado contra su voluntad, pero al ver una conocida cabellera rubia, prefirió aprovechar aquella oportunidad, después de todo, no podría haber encontrado otro momento para poder decirle a Malfoy lo que sentía.**_

_**Mientras Harry se acercaba a Draco, este estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabia que quería el moreno. Cerro sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de Harry se elevó por encima de él, escucho la ropa moverse y espero el golpe, pero lo que venia no se lo haba imaginado, Harry... ¡HARRY LO ESTABA**_** BESANDO!**"- Tom estaba impresionado, realmente nunca había creído que de eso se trataban los fic, podía ver por que las chicas que estaban en la Expo gritaban tan emocionadas.

"Realmente, es un tanto... sorpresivo escuchar todo, nunca hubiera imaginado que se tratara de eso"- de repente, las fans empezaron a gritar, y es que no era para menos, había aparecido Daniel Radcliffe, el Uke* (a veces Seme*) de los tan populares Fic.

Dan venia riendo, realmente no veía el problema con todo eso, los fic eran solo eso, Fic. Historias escritas por las fans, aunque tenia que admitir que de vez en cuando se quedaba pegado a una de las muchas historias que circulaban por la Red.

"_Aquí viene Daniel Racliffe, dígame Daniel, ¿qué te parecen a ti los fic?"-_ no hubiera creído que le preguntaran a él.

Se sentó a un lado de Tom, enviándole una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, ante lo cual el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente, logrando así que los gritos incrementaran por parte de las Fans.

Se acercó al micrófono para poder hablar mejor. "Bueno, no niego que me he leído unos cuantos que me han dejado enganchados, especialmente uno"- no podía evitar reírse "Uno en el cual había un Drapple"- algunas fans se rieron, no todas conocían el Drapple.

"_¿Drapple?"- _preguntó la mujer, viéndose claramente confundida.

"Es... Draco y una manzana"- las fans se rieron, un tanto emocionadas cuando se dieron cuenta que Tom no le quitaba la mirada a Dan.

"_¿En serio? Vaya, la gente es tan... creativa!"-_ todos rieron ante el comentario de la mujer.

"Si, bueno, no muchos saben, pero Draco tiene una increíble atracción hacia las manzanas, especialmente las verdes, aunque aquí Tom igualmente tiene esa atracción, puesto que en las grabaciones pasaba comiendo manzanas verdes"- no quiso mirar a Tom, sabia que este estaba enojado con él.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se terminara todo, para ese entonces, Tom estaba **Realmente** enojado con Dan.

Al llegar a su hotel, en el cual tenían que compartir habitación, ya que no habían quedado reservaciones, Tom, al estar dentro de su habitación, se tiró encima de Dan, quién ya preparado, había logrado caer mas o menos bien.

"¿Por qué les dijiste sobe mi obsesión por la manzanas verdes? ¿Sabes lo avergonzado que estaba? Además, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eran los fic? Se supone que somos-"- Dan tapó la boca de Tom con su mano, acercándose a este hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas.

"No te enojes conmigo Tom, se que tengo la culpa por no decirte, pero lo iba a hacer, lo juro, además... ¿cómo iba a saber yo que MI novio se enojaría tanto?"- sacó su mano de la boca de Tom, besando suavemente sus labios. "Además, ya viste la reacción de la gente, no creas que lo planee, pero ya sabes que a pesar de que nuestra relación pueda salir a la luz, la gente nos va a aceptar, no tengas miedo mi Tom, sabes que siempre estaré contigo"- Tom hizo pucheros.

"¿Lo prometes?"- Dan asintió. "Bueno, entonces, como recompensa, quiero que me compres manzanas verdes"- Dan se rió, se levantó, aún con Tom en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la cama, dejándolo caer suavemente.

"Mmm, ¿por qué mejor no hacemos algo más entretenido?¿Qué te parece?"- besó los labios de Tom, bajando por su cuello.

"Ah- También podría ser, pero, tienes que prometerme que me mostrarás un Fic después de el sexo"- Dan asintió.

Desde ese día, Dan juró no volver a avergonzar a Tom en público, su rubio se veía demasiado violable cuando estaba sonrojado, y él no quería irse contra las fans por que estas no podían controlar su imaginación, aunque era buena cosa, después de todo, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tom gracias a ellas.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí estaría, espero que les haya gustado. No fue tan largo como habia imaginado, pero sirvió para aclararme la mente :D

*Uke: Es el término japonés para referirse al "Pasivo" en las relaciones Yaoi/SLASH.

*Seme: Es el Dominante en la relación.

Dejen review ¿Please?


End file.
